


Questions, Questions

by rainftw



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Jogerweek2019, M/M, angel!John, at least from one perspective, human!roger, john is afraid of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainftw/pseuds/rainftw
Summary: John is an angel who accidentally fell onto the surface, Roger was kind enough to take him under his metaphorical wings.





	Questions, Questions

**Author's Note:**

> i seem to only be able to write smooch about these two. i cant help myself :(

There was a loud bang from outside. John flinched hard, wings coming out to wrap around himself protectively.

He really wished he hadn’t fallen down to the surface. He should’ve listened to everyone who told him _not_ to step on that specific cloud. He felt humiliated and scared.

He whimpered pathetically with the next one, wishing he wasn’t so miserably _alone_ just in that moment. He peeked from underneath one of his feathers just in time to see a sliver of lightning making its way through the sky, feeling torn between petrified and amazed. He’d never seen anything quite like it.

He slumped his body weight back against the sofa and tried to calm himself down. Where his mind usually drifted into space, it settled on this one specific earthling. Who’d taken him under his wings. His metaphorical ones, Roger didn’t actually have any! John found that extremely fascinating. He technically knew the people of the Earth didn’t _need_ wings. But he found it interesting nonetheless.

Roger had explained the concept of weather to him before. The differences between life on _earth_ to life above the surface in general. John didn’t realise there could be such a vast difference between living above and below the clouds, on the same planet. Under the same atmosphere.

“Why’s everything like….that?” John had asked, running his fingers through the weird substance coating his shirt.

“Wet?” Roger pondered aloud, he looked like he was smiling. John wasn’t sure. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had meant either. John stayed quiet for a moment longer, watching the clear drops cascade from the clouds. The clouds he thought he was familiar with.

“I guess you wouldn’t know.” Roger finished for him, knowingly. He caught sight of Roger’s eyes then, they matched the colour of the sky perfectly. Dark blue, with hints of gray. John thought he looked like a home away from home, in the non-cheesiest way possible.

“It’s called rain.” Roger explained, carefully.

“Rain.” John repeated, quietly to himself. Testing the word on his tongue. “What’s its purpose?” He pondered then.

“To keep everything alive. To put it shortly.” Roger said, interlacing their fingers. Kissing John’s knuckles delicately. John decided he liked rain.

He wasn’t so sure about the loud, flashing type of rain though. Sat curled in on himself on the floor of Roger’s living-room, hoping with all his being that he’d be home soon. He’d come to like and depend on Roger, more than he initially intended. And probably more than what was healthy. He couldn’t help how his entire body relaxed in his presence, though. How the warmth of Roger’s body almost seemed to drain him of worries.

Although he was technically human, almost completely. Biologically identical apart from the white feathery wings sprouting from his back. He couldn’t fathom a lot of the things the humans of the Earth did. Or why.

When Roger announced he’d go to class, and be back in a minute. John didn’t have time to question it.

A few failed attempts at warming water up the way Roger did. And trying to fall asleep with Rogers blankets wrapped around him, cocooning himself like he would with his own wings. John could hear the door creak open, his heart-rate immediately picked up. In a good way, for the first time that entire evening.

“John?” Roger called out, John felt like his entire body was coated in a protective balm.

“In here!”

The footsteps came closer, John peeked out from his hiding place in Rogers bed.

“Hi.” Roger said once he came into view, leaning against the doorframe slyly. A gentle smile upon his lips. He looked tired, but otherwise content.

John couldn’t find words, opting to free his arms from beneath the duvet and make grabby hands instead. Roger seemed to get the gist as he stepped further into the room, wrapping John up tightly in his arms. John exhaled, properly. No air caught in his chest. He held on as if for dear life, feeling Roger’s even breaths against his own bare chest. His wings came out to curl around Roger as well.

“Sorry,” John muttered, self-consciously.

“It’s okay, not a problem.” Roger soothed, nudging John gently to lay them down from their sitting position. With John’s head in the crook of Roger’s neck. John relaxed deeply.

As if on cue, though, the loud sound came crashing again. John jumped, hugging Roger tighter. He was sure the blond could feel his palpitating heart against his ribs. He shifted slightly, suddenly afraid. Roger wouldn’t let him though, his grip around John’s shoulders was relentless.

“It’s called thunder.” Roger said, calmly. John listened, panic subsiding at Roger’s understanding.

“It’s not dangerous.” Roger continued, leaving out the part where you could _realistically_ get hurt by it. The chances were too small to mention, John’s feelings too pure to taint. He kept stroking the base of his wings in a steady pattern.

“It’s loud, though.” John whispered against the skin of Roger’s throat. His voice sounded so small, it was hard for Roger to feel _enough_.

“It is indeed.” Roger agreed, John whimpered as another clap of thunder came through. “It’s alright to be scared, though I promise nothing will happen to you.” Roger said, trying to put as much conviction as he could into the statement. Combing one of his fingers through John’s brown hair, while the other continued stroking the wings.

John shifted a bit then, with more purpose. Roger let him go, reluctantly.

“You promise?”

John’s eyes were slightly glassed over. It took everything in Roger’s power of will not to tear up himself at that point. He settled for cradling his face in both of his hands, swiping his thumb beneath his right eye, that had started to leak. The skin beneath his finger delicate almost to the point of breaking.

“I promise.”

John broke out into a shy smile, Roger’s heart felt lighter again.

“Can we maybe, have that drink, that you make?” John asked timidly.

“The tea?” Roger asked, a smile on his lips. Tucking a stray hair behind John’s ear.

John nodded. Licking his lips slightly, before looking Roger right in the eyes. “Only if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course,” John smiled “C’mon, up we get!”

Seated in Roger’s kitchen, letting the taste infused, warm water heat his throat up on the way down, John felt content. Sat upon Roger’s lap on the sofa, he felt even better. He uttered as much, to Roger’s surprise. Somehow he was oblivious enough. The TV was on, Roger had kindly explained the in and outs of almost every single electronic device in the house. John was fascinated.

There was a scene playing. Of two people, connecting their lips?

“Why are they doing, that?” John wondered aloud, glancing backwards. To make sure Roger had heard him. Roger seemed to look at him, quizzically.

“Have you really never seen that before?” Roger seemed genuinely surprised. John shook his head.

“You do that, when you love someone.” Roger explained. “It’s called kissing.”

John had a strange urge to put his lips upon Roger’s then. For some reason. They looked soft, like two small pillowy things. Tempting? John wasn’t sure.

“What if I wanted to do that, with you?” John asked then, turning himself around. Searching Roger’s face for answers. It felt strangely intimate, to sit on Roger’s lap like this. John was about to take the statement back, the silence sitting too heavily in the air. Roger beat him to it though.

“I-that’s, I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“No?” John confirmed

“No.” Roger smiled, a gentle smile. That made something flutter inside John’s chest. “I’d quite like that actually, if it’s something you wanted?”

“I really do.” The anticipation was making John slightly lightheaded, he steadied himself with his hands on Roger’s shoulders.

Roger cupped his face then, looking up at John from half-lidded eyes. John licked his lips subconsciously. Roger leaned in slightly, prompting John to do the same. They were close enough to breathe each others air by now. “May I?” John nodded.

It was a quick peck, John’s heart fluttered relentlessly though. The feeling was nothing if not addictive, as he found himself wanting more of it. Now. So he asked. To which Roger complied.

He found Roger’s lips upon his own was the perfect distraction for bad weather.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading<3


End file.
